


Not a Problem

by orphan_account



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Roanoke
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-20 10:33:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20673956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Audrey faces one of her demons. Insecurity





	Not a Problem

  
The house was rather empty now. Shelby had left some times ago heading straight to her studio.

Audrey sipped her morning tea, enjoying the calm atmosphere. She flipped through the morning paper currently in her lap though it was tiring really reading all those political problems that seemed to have no end. People complained too much nowadays. She then put her tea and morning paper on the coffee table before going to their shared room. She was about to take her laptop to check on any email from her manager or any part or role she finds interest that she could try out on when she heard a buzzing sound.

That made her pause.

Said buzzing sound came from a phone currently laying on the nightstand. Audrey didn't remember putting her phone there so it might be Shelby's. And it was. She took the phone and frowned.

How strange. Shelby never left her phone in the first place. Now that she thought about it, it's really rare for her to even hold Shelby's phone like this. Not that Shelby mind or anything but she always took it with her to work and Shelby worked all the time.

At first it was hard to deal with Shelby's crazy hours on her yoga studio but somehow they worked it out. Audrey herself has a crazy schedule being a television and movie actress. An amazing one to be exact. She made great movies and series of different genre with star studded cast. Limelight and fast paced life was her thing before she was married to Shelby.

Now that they were settled, Shelby didn't really allow her to do multiple jobs at a time traveling to different states and countries in a span of 24 hours saying that exhausting herself is different from working passionately. She did tone down taking up too much project and decided to do shows and movies one project at a time. This way she can focus more on every detail each project entails and still have time for herself and for her wife. Audrey just wrapped up with her last project, a heist film with Cate Blanchett, Sandra Bullock, and a lot more prominent names in the industry, and is currently enjoying her week long break before she fly to Canada for a mini series with Cate.

There was a new message on Shelby's phone. Audrey was one polite person that never put her nose in a business she got nothing to do with. Yet this was different. She had the urge to open this new message on her wife's phone for some reasons. One, the message might be important. Two, well.. she was kind of curious. After some internal debate she had in her mind, she decided that opening the message was justifiable. This was your wife's phone after all. And she would later scroll the contacts to find somebody from the studio, telling them to let Shelby know she forgot her phone in case she wanted to pick it up.  
Opening the message, the sender name was Mick. Upon reading the message, Audrey's eyes widened. The british woman didn't know who Mick was but it's clear on his message that he wanted to be back with Shelby. He wanted back their relationship that was once final.

Audrey couldn't tell how she felt right now. She was positive she wasn't mad but she didn't like this either. This Mick should have known that Shelby was married! That's low, asking for a relationship to a married woman.  
Audrey wasn't going to deny it though. Shelby had changed.  
After committing herself to her since they were going out, she wasn't Shelby the attention seeker anymore. She didn't thirst for male affections since her failed marriage with Matt. She didn't fool around with anyone any longer. All of her gestures to any man were totally a politeness.

Maybe at first it was just her attempt to impress Audrey but dating her made her serious about that. Audrey was glad but she also understood that the change made men flocked to her more. To begin with Shelby was the gorgeous owner and instructor of a prominent yoga studio and she had this charm you just simply couldn't resist. Only she didn't know that some men really made a move. Audrey could bear them being all flirty around her wife. But making a move was completely a different story. She was then feeling uneasy wondering if there was any other men who was being bold to her wife. That this was not the first time a man doing this kind of thing.

Audrey's hand seemed to move on its own accord until it found a message by an unknown sender. Shelby didn't name the contact. She opened the message and was overwhelmed by shock. It was from a man asking for a quickie.  
Audrey just couldn't take it anymore. Insecurity was starting to build in. She was always afraid things like this would happen. Shelby was seven years younger than her. For Shelby to marry in such a young age to a woman as old as Audrey was not easy. Both of them knew that. But Shelby always assured her that it was okay, that they just needed to let other people judge. Those people knew nothing about them anyway. Who mattered was their close friends and relations who thankfully understood. Then again.. All those men.. Those who witnessed Shelby's alteration becoming this entire sweet little lady she had matured into… Why couldn't they stop chasing after her wife!

Audrey got it then. She was scared. She couldn't stomach the thought of Shelby leaving her. No, no. Shelby was her life now. She was the one who brought back all those lights she always thought she had lost. She just couldn't.. The actress blinked several times. She was being too emotional. No tears were allowed to fall. Shelby told her to have faith in her just like she had in Audrey. And she did. She certainly did. She closed Shelby's messages and went straight to contacts. Patricia sounded familiar to her. She dialed the number and planned to let Shelby knew that she forgot her phone through them.

  
"_Babe, I'm back,_" Shelby closed the front door and jogged through the hall.

_"Not really back actually. How could I forget my phone! Thank you for telling Pat, dear." _Shelby entered their room to find Audrey was relaxing on the bed with a laptop in her lap.

Audrey smiled fondly, "_Hey._"

Shelby took her phone which Audrey had put back on the nightstand. Shelby then moved close to her, kissing her head.

"_I'm sorry but I have to go now, the studio is—_" Whatever Shelby wanted to say was cut short when Audrey looked up to her wife before kissing her on the lips. There was something about the kiss that made Shelby worry but she kissed back as much just to tell her everything was okay. When Audrey pulled away she smiled.

"_Audrey, what's wrong?_" That smile couldn't fool Shelby.

"_What are you talking about? Nothing is wrong. You better get going right now,"_ Audrey playfully pushed her away but Shelby wasn't convinced enough to leave her. The studio could wait. If something was bothering Audrey she wouldn't let it slip away that easy. Shelby sat on the bed taking her hand that pushed her and kissed it.

_"Not until you tell me what's wrong."_

_"Like I said, nothing is wrong. I'm fine,"_

_"Your eyes don't tell me so,"_ Shelby rubbed her hand.

Audrey stared at their joining hands. Her freckled skin and Shelby's pale skin. It made such a good combination and she loved it.

"_You may want to take a look on your message,"_

Shelby frowned, removing her hand from her and did as what Audrey told her to. The loss of the contact made Audrey slightly disappointed.

_"What the f—"_ Shelby hissed before sending Audrey an apologetic look for almost delivering such a rude word.  
Shelby rubbed her temple, "_I'm deleting this_."

"_Oh, you sure?_" Audrey's interest perked.

"Yeah. He always fools around even when he was with me. Guess now he has no woman left. Gross."

Audrey chuckled. She took Shelby's phone from her hand gently, "_Have you read this?"_

She showed her the other message she had read back then. Shelby gave a quick glance and nodded. Audrey handed her back the phone and smiled distantly.

"_Pardon me for going through those messages. After reading them I'm just kind of.."_

Shelby swiftly embraced her wife, "_Audrey , I love you._"

The actress shuddered.

_"I'm sorry. I'm really sorry.. I beg you to please bear with me.."_ Shelby said sincerely.

"_Sorry for not being able to grow older fast so everything is still stupid and immature but I'm trying.."_

_"I feel guilty sometimes Shelby , it's like you could actually have had a lot of other things if you weren't.. tied up to me."_ Audrey screwed her eyes shut painfully.

_"No! Audrey, no! Seriously I wouldn't want any other things. This is what I want. You are the only one I want. I don't care about those messages. Never even give them a second glance. I don't want any other man or woman. It's just you." _Shelby stroked her back soothingly. Audrey could feel her throat tightened.

"_Thank you."_

_"It's fine."_

_"Shelby .." _

_"Yeah?"_

_"Is it okay for me to say don't leave me?"_ Audrey buried her head in Shelby's chest,

"_I'm way older than you and those men. I have no place to be competing with them. But.. I just want to be with you."_ She allowed herself being all this open to Shelby. She trusted her.

Shelby pulled her away before she took her chin in her hand.

_"I won't leave you for anyone. And you are always amazing to me. If somebody has no place to be competing, then it's them."_ With that she kissed Audrey slowly, proving all her words through the kiss.

The moment seemed to last forever before Audrey broke the kiss but she let their lips touching each other still.

"_You can keep my phone if you want to.."_ Shelby murmured.

  
_"I think I'm okay.."_ Audrey smiled before handing Shelby her phone.

The the younger blonde took the phone and kissed Audrey's forehead.

"_Guess I'm going back now,"_ Shelby straightened herself .

Audrey nodded, _"I can't thank you enough."_

_"You don't need to,"_ Shelby waved her hand and made her way out of their room.

_"Have a good day with work today."_ Audrey gave her a sincere smile. Relief running through her system.

"_Aww my baby girl Audrey is so cute when she gets jealous. No need to be so insecure love have you seen yourself in the mirror?"_ Shelby jokingly tells her. Audrey couldn't help but giggled.

_"I'll see you later,"_ Audrey said.

_"Yeah, later,_" Shelby blew her a kiss before closing the door.

Audrey couldn't be more thankful for everything. She was sure this was also what she wanted. And Shelby was the only one she ever wanted. The girl was stressed out most of the times for being younger. Shelby would point out sometimes to her that she was mature enough to be assumed being in the same age as her. Really, both of them were actually on the same boat when it came to the age gap insecurity. So it's not fair if she let that disturbed the faith she had in her wife. All she needed to keep in mind was that they had each other. No matter what happened, they always had each other to love, to cherish.. That was more than enough.

Audrey brought back her attention to her laptop and smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> I was writing this in my notes and when i was selecting everything to copy it here I accidentally deleted everything and there is no undo button so here is what i had salvaged. Will probably go edit this soon


End file.
